Letters to the Future
by katraj0908
Summary: Post-Giant War, Percy dies, Poseidon tried to fight Zeus to get to Percy and heal him but it was too late. The half-bloods weren't happy about it and were a bit disrespectful after the death of their hero which the King of the Gods did not take lightly. Here is a letter from a camper then to the campers of the future about that time. One-Shot
**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Jasmine POV**

"…and that's the end of the tour, Jasmine," Chiron looked down at me with tired, but kind brown eyes. "I'll leave you here to get settled in, just remember that dinner is at 7PM."

I nodded my 'thanks' at the ancient centaur, "Right." I looked up at the imposing cabin that seemed to be made out of pure gold, knowing the gods it probably was. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and despite seeing the various musical instruments in the corner of the cabin all I heard was silence.

There wasn't a single personal effect within the cabin, just a bunch of empty bunks, some instruments, books on medicine (Apollo is the God of Healing, duh), poetry books and files of sheet music. I put down my bag and went to check out the sheet music when I noticed a nearly empty table at the back of the cabin. The table was nearly empty, because the only thing on the surface was a piece of paper that looked like a letter.

I was always a curious person, so me being me walked over to see who the letter was for and all it said was, _"Future Camper."_ No need to tell me twice to read the mysterious letter.

 _Dear Future Camper,_

 _My name is Kayla, daughter of Apollo and a copy of this letter should appear in every cabin at Camp Half-Blood if what should come to pass does happen. This letter is spelled so it cannot leave your cabin, you cannot speak about it outside your cabin, it cannot be destroyed and no one but half-bloods can read it._

 _Now that clears up everything, the point of this letter. I was blessed or maybe cursed with the gift of sight from my father, Apollo, so I have seen something that is detrimental to the current half-bloods at Camp Half-Blood and perhaps Camp Jupiter. Heed my warning if what I saw comes to pass do not stay in the world of the gods longer than you have to. Half-bloods do not live happy lives, they often die young, have horrible parents and/or terrible time in school, but while you are at camp get some training, then steal some weapons, ambrosia and drachmas and leave. Heed my warning._

 _The reason why I am being so cryptic is a very long story. It begins with the fact that the Big 3 (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) made The Pact after WWII to never have half-blood children again because they were too powerful (the leaders of the war were children of the Big 3) and because the new Great Prophecy that said a child of the Eldest Gods would either save or destroy Olympus._

 _Well it didn't exactly work, because everyone found out Zeus broke the Pact when his daughter, Thalia and her three companions (Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Luke, son of Hermes and Grover, a satyr) were on their way to camp. They nearly made it, but Thalia decided to stay behind and fight so that the others could make it safely. While she was dying her father broke the Ancient Laws (to not interfere in the mortal world) and turned his daughter into a Pine tree._

 _Remember that. He broke the Ancient Laws._

 _Now everything was slightly boring for a few years, well that is until Perseus 'Percy' Jackson came to camp and before he even knew he was a half-blood, killed the Minotaur with its own horn._

 _We learned then that Poseidon had also broken the Pact, since Percy was a son of Poseidon._

 _Things started changing with Percy around, for the better and for the worst. He did a lot for the gods. That first summer when he was 12 he went on a quest with Annabeth and Grover to retrieve Zeus' Masterbolt that had been stolen (Percy had been blamed due to who his father was) and then also found Hades Helm was missing as well, returning that too. When he got back to camp though he was betrayed by Luke who was apparently the one who had stolen the objects for Kronos._

 _The next summer he travelled through the Sea of Monsters to get the Golden Fleece since Thalia's tree had been poisoned and managed it, but what we weren't expecting was for Thalia to be woken up from her tree as well._

 _That winter while on a mission to retrieve two new half-bloods who were cornered by a monster posing as their Vice-Principal, Annabeth ended up being kidnapped just as the Hunters of Artemis showed up. A few days later everyone learned that Artemis had also been kidnapped and there was a quest to save her that Percy crashed because he wanted to find Annabeth. He had to hold the weight sky for Annabeth and Artemis or Atlas' curse._

 _That summer the Labyrinth was found and even an entrance here at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth got a quest to find Daedalus so that no army could enter the camp. Many things happened then, but really they saw Pan fade, Kronos possess Luke and Percy blew up Mt. Saint Helens. We all thought he was dead, even were about to burn his shroud only to have him walk in on his own funeral while he had been on Calypso's island getting better. The Battle of Labyrinth was bad and kind of put into perspective of what we would be facing soon._

 _The next summer was the Battle of Manhattan, Percy learned the full prophecy which basically said he would die, but that didn't let it stop him from defending Olympus. He even jumped into the River Styx to make himself invulnerable. I overheard him talking to Annabeth about it and he said it was 10x worst that swimming in acid! He led an army of only 40 half-bloods, the Hunter of Artemis showed up eventually as well as the Party Ponies and nature spirits, but we didn't think that would be enough. In the end only Percy, Grover, Annabeth and Luke/Kronos were in the Throne Room with the former three defending the Olympian's thrones and it ended up that Luke was the one that had to die, the hero and he needed to stab himself, but Percy had to make the decision whether or not to hand him the knife risky since Luke and Kronos had erratically been switching control of Luke's body. It worked and we won. When awards came, Percy was offered godhood, but he didn't accept instead he asked that all half-bloods be claimed at 13 and all gods have cabins here, there used to only be cabins here for the Olympian gods._

 _So you would think that everything would be fine, we thought that we could relax that was until a few months later Percy was kidnapped and this other kid with no memories: Jason Grace, son of Zeus or should I say Jupiter showed up with Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user and Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and charm speaker._

 _The Giants were rising, children of Gaea. The Second Giant war was starting. During the quest that Jason, Leo and Piper went on they learned from Hera that she had switched Jason and Percy so Percy was probably at the Roman camp._

 _The reason we had never heard of Roman demi-gods was because we had nearly wiped each other out during the Civil War._

 _Crazy right?_

 _Anyways, the camp began building the Argo II so that the Seven (the newest Great Prophecy that would lead to the defeat of Gaea) could travel to Camp Jupiter then Rome and then to Greece. They built it and from what I understand when they picked up Percy he went of a quest to Alaska (the land of beyond the gods), drank gorgons blood to get his memories back, killed Polybotes (a Giant that his father's bane) and became Praetor._

 _Of course things had to go wrong because later Leo was possessed and fired on the camp so the Romans decided to march of Camp Half-Blood even though we were meant to work together._

 _I don't know much about the quest because there wasn't much time to discuss it, but I do know that Annabeth secured Athena's Parthenos that had been missing for millennia, Jason and Percy defeated the twin Giants, after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus and survive lots of other things happened but we ended up winning the war, but the cost was high in the end because Percy ended up dying. We could tell that Poseidon wanted to come to shore and help his son but Zeus was preventing him from doing it._

 _Later at the feast we were expected to toast the gods, but not a single one had helped us in our time of need and Zeus had prevented Poseidon from helping Percy when he had done the same thing with Thalia years ago. He was an incredible hypocrite! So we toasted to ourselves and Percy, the most incredible half-blood who ever lived and I don't regret it at all, sure I love my father but I also hate the fact that so many half-bloods died due to them not being there when we needed them my father is the god of healing and he wasn't on the field to heal, Ares is the god of war and he was probably up on Olympus watching us like we were a baseball match. It made me sick._

 _That night I had a vision. It was of Zeus striking some of us down with his Masterbolt and then some of us were being tossed into Tartarus, I couldn't tell anyone because it was about to happen._

 _We had served Olympus faithfully and this was our reward, being thrown into Tartarus. One day the gods will realize that they need us, but we won't be there. Run before they can get their claws in you. I have to go, they are coming._

 _Kayla, daughter of Apollo_

I was crying by the end of the letter wondering what I had gotten myself into, how the gods could be so cruel and then I heard the conch horn blow. It must be dinner time.

When I reached the Pavilion I saw the low amount of campers and they looked at me with knowing looks, knowing that I had just read the letter.

A little while later some of the half-bloods went up to the front and pushed their food in. I was about to ask why when a girl at the table said, "Burn an offering to your godly parent, apparently they like the smell."

I gave her a weird look, but did it anyways.

When I left the Pavilion I couldn't help but think whether my life would end up like the half-bloods in the letter Kayla left.

 **A/N: This is just a little one-shot I threw together, I don't even know if it's good or bad. It just came to me when I was about to fall asleep yesterday night. The letter is a bit long, like I wanted to portray that Percy had done a lot for Olympus and yet Zeus didn't let Poseidon help his only half-blood child. I might re-write this someday, but for now eh.**


End file.
